Watching Perci Jackson
by How To Train A Demigod
Summary: When Leo, Piper, and Jason get curious about the famous Perci Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. When going through Anthony's(Annabeth) stuff they come across a device made by him and when Leo drops this mysterious device they are sent back in time to watch and learn about Perci Jackson. (genderbend percabeth!)


**Howdy. This is set after TLH, obviously.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I own Lauren The Mortal and Will Solace and Nico DiAngelo.**

 **Me: KISS! NOW! KISS!**

 **Nico: He's not my boyfriend!**

 **Will: Yes I am! I'm your significant buddy!**

 **Nico: Could you be more annoying?**

 **Lauren TM: Of Course! Now can we please get on to the story!**

Piper P.O.V

I was worried.

Anthony had just been getting more and more agitated, ever since we had figured out where Perci Jackson was. Just the other day I had gone to see him at the beach and he seemed to be totally detached. He didn't answer any of my questions, but if he did I'm sure he would have broken down.

One time a newbie had called him Wise Boy, and he was in the infirmary for a week.

The camp sees him as second in command, but their second is as broken-hearted as everyone else, even more.

So naturally, I went to see my friends, Leo and Jason, and get their opinion on the matter.

When I made it to bunker 9 I saw Leo working on the _Argo II_ with Jason leaning on the bow.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo greeted me.

"Hey, Repair Boy," I retorted.

"Hey, Pipes. What're you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I was wondering if you guys have seen Anthony, lately?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Last I checked he was in the Poseidon cabin," Jason supplied.

"What is with that guy?" Leo asked. "I mean, does he have to threaten me every. Single. Day?"

I hit him upside the head for that one. "You would be depressed too if a girl actually liked you and she was kidnapped for months."

"I'm going to ignore the actually in that statement," was all he said, but he seemed to have softened slightly.

"What about this Perci Jackson, though," Jason asked seriously. "Anyone who knew her well is too sad to talk about her, and anyone who is willing to talk can't tell us a lot."

"We could go rifling through Anthony's stuff," Leo suggested.

This time it was Jason who hit him. "We can't-" but I cut across him.

"No, wait. That's actually a good idea."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yes, really," I said.

"So, you mean I had an idea you approve of?" Leo asked in mock wonder.

"Don't get used to it, it obviously doesn't happen often."

"I don't know about this," Jason spoke up.

"Just hear me out," I pleaded, but I didn't wait for an answer before I continued. "I would ask Anthony but I'm afraid he'll either break down or put a dagger to my throat-"

"Seriously, that guy has two extremes," Leo put in, but I ignored him.

"This way we get information and Anthony doesn't have to relive some memories."

Jason nodded slowly, "Okay. Okay, it makes sense."

So that was how I got to be rummaging through the Athena cabin, looking for any clue that might be about Perci Jackson.

We walked over to what must have been Anthony's bed.

It was surprising to see that someone so depressed had such a clean and made bed.

His bed was a basic beige, a color most of my roommates would hate. Though it was made it was harshly so as if he only wanted it made so he could focus, or in frustration. I felt very sorry for him, I don't think I could handle Jason being taken away from me.

Jason picked up a photo on the bedside table. It had Anthony in a headlock, the girl who had him in the headlock had raven black, wild hair in a ponytail, beautiful sea-green eyes with a spark of mischief in them, full slightly glossed lips placed in a lopsided grin, and a faint blush on her cheeks. She also had on a faded Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jean shorts with blue tennis shoes. She had 4 beads on a string around her neck, one a trident, the next a cyclops, then a maze, and lastly the Empire State Building with a bunch of carved names on them. It was the girl from Chiron's office, Perci Jackson.

It was obvious he had only let the girl put him in the headlock for the photo by his face. He looked happier as if he spent most of his time laughing, in fact in the photo it looked like he was laughing, his grey eyes weren't clouded over and sad, but clear and happy. He was wearing the same clothes as the girl and he to had the faintest of blushes creeping up on his cheeks. His scars that were now old and worn were new.

"It's so weird to see him..." Jason trailed off seemingly having no words.

"I know," I whispered back.

"Hey, guys check this out," Leo exclaimed from on top of Anthony's bed peering into the shelf next to it. He pulled out a block with wires and buttons on and around it.

"What is it?" Jason asked, setting the picture back on the table.

Leo put his hand on the device and closed his eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration, it was one of the few moments he was serious.

"9,4,6,7,1,1,0," Leo muttered under his breath, then pressed the buttons on the device.

The device burst open and he dropped it in surprise. Now on the floor was a blue brick with green and pink mist flowing out of it.

We bent down to examine it only to be caught into the mist, falling, falling, falling.

 **Me:*giggles* They kissed.**

 **Lauren TM: Yes they did.**

 **Alice TM: ThEy KiSsEd!**

 **A/N: Forgive thee for thee needs the author's notes. Thee also needs thy comments to knoweth what thou thinks.**

 **I also finished the Harry Potter series this weekend! It was aMaZiNg! Hinny moments!**

 **I will write Hinny too! And Harry/Hermione friendship!**

 **I want a friendship like Rey and Fin, and Harry and Hermione!**


End file.
